Potential
by KatyKalamity
Summary: Addison is dating Mark, and Alex decides to move on. But when he does, its disasterous. So yet again, Addison finds herself between to disgustingly good looking men. ADDEX MADDISON minor LEXZIE. with Christina Alex friendship
1. Cracked Armor

Author's Note: Mmkay guys. Im really bad at writing, but I love to do it. So, here's an ADDISEX fic for all the people who love them…

Disclaimer: I own no characters, but if I did, Ava would have gone off somewhere and died, and Addison and Alex would be together forever!!!! But, unfortunately, Shonda owns everyone and Addison is leaving Alex with Ava (ugh!!)

**Chapter One: Cracked Armor…**

Alex Karev prided himself on his ability to play hard to get. He laughed to himself when he referred to it as hard to get, because it sounded so feminine, but that was exactly what he always did. He always flirted enough to get the woman interested, then let her come to him. It made him seem less desperate. Alex chuckled. Him, desperate? Never.

However, when Dr. Montgomery, or as he called her in his mind, McHot, strolled by on her way to check on patients, he couldn't help but let all his flirting tips fade to nothing. He watched her hips swing as she walked effortlessly and felt an odd pang in the region of his heart. When she reached up and pecked Mark on the cheek, his face flushed and he looked away.

He knew Addison was with Mark now and they were "happy". But he couldn't bring himself to tell her that Mark was working his way through all the scrub nurses, and was currently flirting with Izzie. If Addison loved him, Alex was not going to break her spirit once again.

The truth was, he understood why Addison hadn't had him on her services for a while. He had rejected her twice, and straight up lied each time. She didn't know he lied, of course, but he wasn't about to tell her. But, if she could move on, he could too.

"Iz," he asked, walking up to the blonde. She looked his way and smiled. When she smiled, her brown eyes would crinkle up and sparkle. It made him think of Addison's flawless smile. He smiled without meaning to, then realized she was waiting for him to speak. "Do you want to go get some dinner later?"

"Sure," she said, "Just let me get out of something."

"Ok," he said curiously.

"Oh, I was supposed to eat with Callie and George, but you just saved me," she said appreciatively. "So, Ill see you at 8?"

"Um, yeah," he said quietly. He had been a millisecond away from calling it all off so he could go home and mope about Addison.

He saw her walking his way and moved to stop her. She glanced up at him for a second, then averted her eyes to walk away. "Addison," he said, sidestepping again to keep her in place. "I was wondering if I could be assigned to your service again. I really miss neonatal. That was what I want my specialty to be. If you don't mind, that is," he finished sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Um, sure, Karev," she said awkwardly. "I would love to have you on my services again. O'Malley just doesn't cut it." Alex laughed and she smiled.

**KAY CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON**

**Ooh, preview….**

"_You did not just call me Alex!"_

"_You did not just call me Addison!"_


	2. Beautiful Disaster

Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews guys, it made me feel loved.

So heres some wonderful disaster that ends up with some Addisex!!!!!! Whoot

Alex and Izzie ate dinner at Meredith's house, talking mostly about work and surgeries. Alex really couldn't think of anything else to talk about. He would talk to her and see Addison. She would flip her hair and he would see a flash of red. Before the night was over, he was begging his pager to go off. It wasn't that Izzie was boring, she just wasn't Addison.

When dinner was over, Izzie had apparently enjoyed his company more than he had enjoyed hers. She sat on the couch and motioned for him to do the same. Alex figured they were going to watch some TV. But when he sat down, she kissed him. Not a friendly kiss, a kiss with tongue. He was caught completely off guard. He pushed her away slightly.

"Addison," he sighed. He didn't know he had said it out loud, but he felt like kissing Izzie was somehow cheating on Addison. God, him and Addison couldn't even talk to each other without flinching anymore. There was no reason. So when Izzie exploded, he was ready.

"You did not just call me Addison!" she exclaimed furiously. She stood up and glared down at him with her hands on her hips, and Alex was reminded forcibly of a mother looking down at her child when he had misbehaved.

"You're right," he said, dodging the impending argument. "You're just hearing things."

"Alex, you asshole!" Izzie screeched. "You have a thing for Addison. So why did you ask me out tonight?"

"I…well.." Alex stuttered.

"I was your second choice, wasn't I?" she said. She was losing control with every word she said. "There should be a rule about going after Addison. She cheated on her husband, Alex! Do you really want to date a cheater?"

Now Alex was angry. He stood and stared Izzie right in the eyes. "Don't you dare," he seethed. "Don't you dare bring Derek into this. Don't you dare bring her horrible marriage into this. A marriage doesn't make a person Izzie. Just because her husband was an ass doesn't mean she is too. He completely ignored her. How would you like it if I ignored you for days at a time if we were dating? It would piss you off wouldn't it?" Izzie's face softened, but Alex couldn't stop himself now. "So she wanted to be appreciated. So what? She went to the one man that had ever shown her attention. So she picked the wrong one. She came here to make the marriage work, and Derek flushed that all down the drain. You saw her at Joes that day. She was a wreck. That was not a cold-hearted woman. She is still not a cold hearted woman. She tried, Izzie, and that is more than Derek could say. So back off of Addison."

Izzie stared at Alex, motionless. She had never heard Alex say so much of Addison before. Come to think of it, she had never even heard him call her Addison.

"Fine," she said. "Go get her then, Alex."

"I cant," he said, defeated. He sat down again and put his head in his hands. "I already blew it, and there's nothing I can do."

"So get your ass up and go get her," a harsh voice reprimanded. Christina and Meredith were behind the two of them, watching everything unfold. "Get up off your lazy lying ass and go apologize. One of us should have a happily ever after, right?"

"What about George?" Izzie said bitterly. "George is married."

"You mean Bambi? Bambi doesn't count. He went to Vegas. Happily ever after with a preacher that looks like Elvis? I don't think so," Christina rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. "Oh, here." She tossed a piece of paper down to Alex. "That's Montgomery's cell number. I swiped it off Dereks phone. Use it well." She nodded to Alex and continued up the stairs.

He sent a text to Addison quickly. It said, "Im sorry. -Alex"

Then he turned his phone off because he was afraid of the reply.

-------------------

Addison's phone beeped and she flipped it open. Mark was kissing her neck.

"Alex?" she whispered.

"You did not just call me Alex!" Mark exclaimed, getting up.

"Oh, boy," Addison whispered, her head in her hands.


	3. Image of Perfection

Authors note: I just couldn't help myself. I love this story. But I felt like throwing in a few of my OWN characters…

Disclaimer; I only own a few people. Not enough to make a difference…

Green. Green tank top, pale blue mini skirt, and green heels. Long, wavy black hair that hung to her waist. A button nose and full pouty lips, with huge sparkling hazel eyes. Katherine Montgomery was beautiful. Beautiful for only 18. She had her sister's height and fiery temper. That was where their similarities ended. Katherine, or Kat, as she was called, went after what she wanted, and always got it. Always. She was supposed to be an intern in a few weeks. She had chosen Seattle Grace.

Everyone stared blankly when she said she was going to be an intern. She was only 18! But she had graduated high school at 11, a genius. She was envied and hated by most people. She didn't ask for it. She was never really mean to anyone. She was just smart.

The next morning after she landed in Seattle, Kat went to Seattle Grace to check out the hospital. She was also ready to see someone she hadn't seen since she was 7. Her older sister, Addison…

----------------

Addison was not having a good day. Mark had made a big deal out of her saying Alex's name, and she was trying to keep Alex from giving her "the eyes". That was what she referred to them in secret. When he would look at her and his eyes held nothing but longing and respect. She wanted nothing but to kiss him in front of everyone. But she wouldn't. She would look away and pretend she saw nothing. She had lied. She had requested Christina Yang as her intern instead of Alex.

Christina had been watching her closely all day. She could see Addison was always looking over her shoulder for Alex. She was really paranoid. She must have done something bad to want to avoid him this much.

"You should talk to him, you know that, right?" she said, keeping her eyes on the chart in front of her.

"What? Who-who are you.." Addison stuttered, alarmed.

"Alex," Christina said coolly. "He went on a date yesterday with Izzie and called YOUR name when she kissed him. When she made a big deal out of it, he defended you. Hardcore. Like stand in her face and yell. I just think after all the trouble he went through, he deserves more than just being ignored."

Addison stared blankly at her intern for a second. "How on earth did you become so perceptive, Yang?"

"Being left at the altar does that to you, Dr. Montgomery," Christina said nonchalantly. She picked up the chart and walked away. Addison pulled out her phone to send Alex a message when something caught her eye. An impossibly beautiful girl with impossibly tall heels on was walking toward her. Not only did she have her nose, she had the same power over men that she did. Their eyes all followed her.

"Kat?" she whispered.

"Addison?" she said, equally quietly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I will be an intern here in a few days," Kat answered with a flip of her perfect hair.

"An intern? But your…only…" 

"18? Yes, I am aware of my age, sister," Kat answered cheekily. "If you had called home at all, you would have known that I graduated high school at 11. A genius they call me. I just think Im oddly ambitious."

"You always were, weren't you?" her sister answered, just as coolly.

"You picked the perfect hospital," Kat said. "All the men are hot. I cant wait to start working here."

"Oh boy." Addison said. Alex watched from afar and could see the girl's were somehow connected. He grabbed a chart and walked up to them.

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Yang told me to give these to you," he said, looking the other girl up and down.

"Thank you, Ale—Karev," Addison said, smiling. "This is my baby sister, Katherine."

"You can call me Kat," the girl said, extending her hand. "Well, sis, I need to talk to the Chief, so Ill see you later." She waved and walked away, walking perfectly in her heels and swinging her hips just enough to catch attention.

"When you say "baby" how old is she?" Alex asked Addison.

"18," she answered.

"And she-"

"Yeah."

"But she's only,"

"I know." Addison seemed to awaken to his presence just then. She looked and saw how close they were standing and breathed in sharply. She spun around and walked away, leaving Alex stunned in her wake.

"I have got to stop that," she said, shaking her head.


	4. Dear Father

Author's Note: thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Yes yes yes, to everyone who asked, what you want will come. Yes, cryptic enough for you??

Katherine grinned at most of the doctors on her way to the cafeteria. She was going to be an intern in less than two weeks. In the meantime, she was going to eat some nasty cafeteria food. And she was looking forward to it.

"Kat?" Derek asked, appearing at her side.

"Der?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. He looked the same as he always did, blue eyes sparkling and curly black hair shining.

"What are you doing here? In Seattle?" he asked

"Being an intern," she answered, focusing on his shoes. She was waiting for him to ask her how old she was, but he didn't. She looked up to see him nodding.

"Right right," he said, "Evelin called and told me." Evelin was Kat and Addison's mother. Apparantly she had kept in touch more with Derek than her eldest daughter.

"So," she said, "What do I call you now? Brother, ex-brother?" she smiled at him, her perfect teeth flashing.

"Call me whatever you want," he said, grinning.

"Ha, I should call you father," Kat said, laughing out loud. "Remember how you considered becoming a minister because med school was too hard?" she covered her mouth when she realized he wasn't laughing with her.

"Sh….I only told you," he said, looking around frantically to see if anyone had heard.

"Ah. Well, Im still calling you father," Kat said, grinning evilly.

"Kat!"

She turned and walked away. "Oh, you love me," she shouted back to him.

-----------------------------------

"So, sister, whats going on?" Kat said, taking a seat beside Addison.

"Im avoiding people." Addison replied flatly.

"Ooh, sounds fun." Kat mocked. "Who's that?" she asked, turning her head to watch Alex Karev walk by. He was resolutely ignoring Addison, but he smiled warmly at Kat.

"Don't even think about it," Addison said, looking down. Kat turned and was surprised to see that Addisons face was a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"What in the –" Kat smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

"No," Addisons head snapped up. "He's just a manwhore, that's all. Addison was hoping to god her face wasn't as red as she thought it was. It was bad enough when even Mark noticed that she had a thing for Karev. But her baby sister was different.

"Really?" Kat said, fluffing her hair. "I like manwhores."

"Then you can have him," Addison said, jerking her head in Mark's general direction.

"Ooh, I think I will," Kat said, grinning. "Watch how I do," She stood and walked away from Mark to Derek's table, where he was sitting with Meredith and her friends. She kissed Derek on one cheek and Addison laughed. Meredith was turning red and Mark was watching. When Kat had bent to kiss Derek, her raven hair had caught the light, making Mark look her way.

"Hey father," she giggled. "Have a good day."

She turned and walked away, her hair swinging in time with her hips.

Meredith glared at Derek. "Father!?!?!"

Addison laughed and watched Mark follow her out. Her sister was the master. Now the master could help her with her problem. Alex…

--

Mark followed Kat out of the cafeteria and down the hall. She stopped at the nurses station to look at a chart. Mark stopped and pulled the chart out of her hand.

"Hello," he said, extending his hand. "Im Mark Sloan." 

"Kat Montgomery," she said, shaking his hand.

"Montgomery?"

"Yes, Addison's sister," she explained. He smiled at her warmly and put an arm around her waist.

"May I treat you to lunch, Kat?" he asked

Kat smiled into his perfect face and nodded. He led her back into the cafeteria, and again, all eyes were on her.


End file.
